1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to instruments for detecting radiation, particularly but not exclusively, in relation to instruments for determining count rate, dose or other factors relating to radiation within an environment, particularly gamma radiation.
2. Relevant Technology
A range of instruments presently exist for investigating radiation within an environment, particularly contamination thereof. In general, these instruments establish count rates for fields of view of radiation detectors.